Why?
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: “Why?” I repeat slowly. “Well, I think that’s obvious. You don’t really want to.”


(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used. Or Three Days Grace. Or their song _(I Hate) Everything About You_. Please don't sue me. Warnings: a chance of OOCness, undertones of shonen-ai (otherwise known as BL or boyxboy)…and I'm gonna be rendered a vegetable for this, aren't I? Great. _Note: it's only a drabble size. Yes, thank goodness._)

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_  
:Excerpt from--(I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace:

Okay, okay, I know you're wondering: what the heck am I doing sneaking around in the middle of the night onboard a Fire Nation ship? Not to mention that I'm alone. You know, I'm beginning to wonder that too. Well, Momo had led me here, but it's weird. Usually after showing me that the Fire Nation was extremely close to catching us, he would turn back around so that we could leave immediately. This time, he just kept going, and sat on the railing, as if expecting me to follow him. After a little bit of airbending, I had landed on the deck silently and Momo just stared at me with those big round eyes. Then he scurried off, probably trusting me to follow him. Curious, I did.

So here I am. Lost. Surrounded by firebenders ready to spring out and capture me at a moment's notice. I doubt Momo knows where he's going either. Well that's just brilliant. Momo's giant ears perk up, signaling the approach of something…or someone…most likely someone out to get me. I panic, frantically look around, spot a door, and let myself in. Thankfully, it's unlocked and I'm able to close it in time just when I see someone come around the bend. I press my ear against the door, waiting for the sounds of the footsteps to pass.

Just when I'm about to relax, a blast of fire narrowly misses my head followed by an enraged, "What are you doing here?" I jump probably a foot off of the ground in surprise and turn around just in time to put out another blast of fire. I end up running around the room, dodging fire, putting others out, sending a few blasts of wind in his general direction, jumping and then upturning a dozen pieces of furniture; while he probably ends up setting half of those on fire. I'm not stopping to check.

Oh, that can't be good. I can't stop myself as my foot lands and slips on a piece of torn tapestry. I catch myself with air, do a backflip, only to end up realizing that I just ran out of room and am now flush against a wall. Oh it just keeps getting better and better. He glares down at me, placing a hand on either side of me to prevent me from even trying to escape. Right at this moment, I don't think I can even think of blinking, forget escaping. With the fire flickering and crackling, it causes all types of shadows and reflects off of his golden eyes. They kind of remind me of little suns.

His eyes narrow as he speaks just loud enough to be heard over the flames. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't capture you right here and now."

"Why?" I repeat slowly. "Well, I think that's obvious. You don't really want to."

He grabs me by the shoulders and tightens his grip. Hard. Ouch. Sneering, he says rather harshly, "You are the one and only key that can be used to get me back my honor. Why would I not want to capture you, order this ship back to the Fire Nation, and turn you in?"

I blink. I mean, it's rather evident as to why he isn't currently tying me up and yelling orders by now. There really are no questions to be asked. "I think that you don't really want to because if you did, you wouldn't have wasted your time asking me why." I answer simply. "It's like saying I really hate you, but–"

"That's enough."

I continue, paying him no mind. "I don't hate you enough to kill you. You want me captured, but–"

"Be _quiet_."

Ignoring the order, I keep on going. "–you're not desperate enough to–"

"_Shut up!_" He slams his hand on the wall, emphasizing his words. I try to keep a flinch in.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" I ask calmly. The previously narrowed-to-slits eyes go back to their normal angry-at-the-world expression. Besides the reflected fire, there's another one going on a lot deeper in his eyes. As he struggles to come up with an answer, I stare defiantly into those tiny suns. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I _hate_ _him_. But then why do I want to make that inner turmoil disappear so badly? Maybe it's something in the way he is…the thought of him having at least some sort of conscience, no matter how tiny. Maybe…

I close my eyes as he traces the arrow on my forehead with shaking fingers. The touch is light, almost like it isn't there, but clearly, it is. I open my eyes as he turns his back to me, fists clenched, the one that had been on my head raised as if he was going to hit something with it. He chooses to look at it rather than me.

"If you're lucky, you'll have at least a ten-minute head start."

I don't say anything, because we both know that it was more than enough time. I just turn and leave, after checking to make sure that no one was behind the door. I notice a forgotten Momo trail behind me, a strange glint in his eye that I'm _sure_ I'm imagining. It was probably just from inhaling all that smoke. It does funny stuff to you.

As I leap down from the ship and literally (figuratively too) hit the ground running I can't help but rub my forehead. I can still feel his touch. …I blame that on the smoke too.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_  
:Excerpt from--(I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace:

**A/N: Well…This happened whenever you think it happened. There you go. Not much else to say. ((****Zukaang needs more love I say!!))**** Duh-hur. Lydia, after you read this, uhm…please don't hurt me? Oh...title recommendations, please?**  
**--NarutoKyuu (****(Zukaang forever!!))**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Call toll free at 1-800-pressthegobutton to review now!**


End file.
